Dump the Snake, Jump the Fishcake!
by Naruto6023
Summary: The destined jinchuriki and the last crystal user, both enemies trapped into the deepest pits of Sanbi's stomach. What could possibly evolve between these two? NarutoxGuren


**So here's another one shot I thought of writing. It's NarutoxGuren as stated and starts off when both of them were eaten by the Sanbi during the three tailed turtle beast arc.**

**This is a pretty long one…..so sit back and enjoy (I hope you do) ^_^**

**Dump the Snake, Jump the Fishcake!**

_'Where...am I?,'_ was the first thing her groggy mind processed, her world composing of darkness as she tried to remember what had happened for her to be in this state.

Trying to sit up, Guren was brought to reality upon feeling a stinging pain in her thighs as she gritted her teeth, now feeling the cold surface beneath her warm form.

"I see you're awake," she snapped her eyes open upon hearing a familiar voice...a masculine voice to which she felt attracted to, but had an idea who the male was. Seeing a blurry orange figure, her eyes took a few seconds to focus before she immediately flipped backwards at lightning speeds to stand with a kunai drawn.

"Wha-aahh!," exclaimed the crystal user in pain as the injured muscles of her wounded thigh became stressed, before she crouched down while gritting her teeth as her other hand rubbed the fabric over the wounded thigh.

"Hey...I could've killed you when you were unconscious if I wanted to," she lifted her head upon hearing his stern voice, her eyes half lidded as she tried to come to terms with the excruciating pain. However, her eyes did widen when she suddenly noticed white wrappings around her thighs through a slit opening of her violet colored fabric, her eyes getting narrowed as she came to a realization before glaring at the blonde haired teen in front of her.

"You...how dare you touch me!," she growled making the now defined blonde Naruto narrow his oceanic blue eyes as he glared back at her.

"Now listen here lady...you were bleeding profusely there, and if I hadn't done anything back then...you probably would've died," said the blond jinchuriki making her snort.

"Like I need help of the likes of you...just stay away from me," said Guren with a steel gaze before she saw his eyes widening, her heart strangely clenching as she saw a brief look of hurt cross his eyes before the blond lowered his head making his eyes shadowed.

"Fine then...I guess it was my fault to show some humanity to a filth like you! I thought you were different...I thought I saw something different in your eyes, but I guess you're just another BITCH serving that disgrace of a human! Just rot in hell here...people like you make me SICK!," spat Naruto with venom , his voice cracking in between while Guren was stunned at his words. Her heart clenched more as she saw the look of deep pain in his eyes, which was quickly covered by an almost opaque sheen of wild anger.

_'What...his eyes...why do they reflect so much pain and sadness? Why...why does it feels like someone's squeezing my heart?,'_ thought Guren as she continued to stare at him wide eyed.

Why was he being so emotional, why was there an almost unending anguish in his eyes when it should just have been raw anger...he was just her enemy right? So whatever she speaks to him, it shouldn't affect him...it wasn't like she was close or anything to him. Though seeing his retreating form, as Naruto slowly began to walk in the opposite direction, she spoke almost involuntarily.

"Hey wait!," she almost screamed, her eyebrows lifting in surprise...why did she call him back anyway? Naruto continued to walk, ignoring her completely while she struggled to stand up again.

"Hey...l-listen!," she again called, almost whimpering at the end due to the intolerable pain, panting as she struggled to stand up and follow him...she didn't know, but she just had to stop him.

Naruto though sighed inwardly when he heard her painful grunts as he slowly stopped walking.

_'Dammit!,'_ he mentally scolded himself for being so soft...but he didn't have the heart to leave her in such a state, and in the stomach of the sanbi all the more.

"What do you want...woman?," asked Naruto with a cold gaze as he had turned back to meet her stare.

"I...," she trailed while panting making Naruto's heart melt at such sight...a beautiful woman like her shouldn't be in such a pain.

_'Beautiful?,'_ thought Naruto with a stunned expression as somehow he had heard what his subconsciousness had said to him.

_'Well...now that I see her as a woman, she is beautiful...much more so than Sakura-chan,'_ thought Naruto with a blush as he started to check her out. Meanwhile, Guren too caught some pink hue on her cheeks as she saw his eyes staring at her form intently.

"Ahm...," she coughed in embarrassment to catch his attention before the blond suddenly snapped his head, a painfully dark blush on his cheeks before Naruto turned his gaze sideways in embarrassment...an odd silence ensuing between them.

"Alright...I'll help you get out of here, but after that...you're on your own," he said, breaking the silence whereas his voice seemed hesitant on saying the last part.

"Y-You're helping me? Why?," Guren asked with amazement in her voice before it got softer at the end.

"I guess I'm an idiot," mumbled Naruto loudly making her eyes widen.

'_I wish I was an idiot like him,'_ she mentally thought, wondering about the mysterious blond who started to walk towards her as she struggled to stand up.

"Aahh!," Guren exclaimed in pain as she suddenly found herself falling. Her eyes though widened upon feeling someone's arms wrapped around her form gently...but tightly enough to not let her fall.

"Hey...don't push yourself," spoke Naruto with a concerned expression who had moved in a flash to appear in front of her, though after his concerned words he mentally cursed at himself.

_'Shit! Shit! What's happening to me? She's my enemy for goodness sakes...the one who just nearly killed Hinata earlier,'_ thought Naruto as he hardened his expression. Guren though was touched as well as had felt her heart flutter upon gazing into his electric eyes before they became cold making her confuse.

"I...I'm fine. Thank you...Naruto," she muttered while clutching her thigh whereas Naruto still had his arms wrapped around her body.

"It's fine," he said in a monotone voice as he helped her to stand up when he slung her arm over his shoulder gently, making her blush yet again due to the close proximity with him.

"Let's just go and get out of here. And then we can go our separate ways," he spoke as if telling himself what to do while Guren's expression visibly saddened at hearing him. But she was confused...and at the same time frustrated. Why did she even care? He was her enemy, an enemy of Orochimaru, she only served Orochimaru and came here to do a mission, that's it. Then why did it affect her to hear the blonde besides her treat her as an enemy...like he was tolerating her presence, but then...why not just go and outright kill her?

The duo though continued to walk in a maze of this strange place that was the sanbi's stomach. An odd silence prevailed between them as they walked at a slow pace in this tunnel like area. Naruto though couldn't help but steal glances from time to time at the woman besides him while Guren continued to stare in the front. Her light blue hair cutely framing her face, her fair unblemished skin glowing in the strange light which was illuminating the area, her lips coated with red lipstick making him stare harder.

"You want something?," she asked out of the blue making the whiskered blonde snap his head to the front, a dark blush on his face as he stumbled on his feet a bit indicating his startled response.

"N-Nothing," he said while coughing before a frown set on his features while Guren had a smirk on her face.

_'Hmm...he looks kinda cute with those whiskers and that pouty frown on his face. And he's fun to tease,'_ a thought passed her mind as they continued to walk while trying to ignore this uncomfortable tension that was growing between the two.

"We're not getting anywhere like this," Naruto muttered to himself while Guren heard him.

"You have some plan then genius?," she asked in a mocking way, wanting to elicit a response from the whiskered blonde besides her who just chose to ignored her as he stopped walking...making her confuse when Naruto gently released her arm over his shoulder and made her sit down making her confuse all the more.

"W-What are you...," she trailed upon seeing him starting to walk forward.

"Hey wait! I was only joking!," she yelled when Naruto suddenly stopped.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**," she heard his voice vibrate through the arena when suddenly her jaw dropped dead on the ground at what she saw in front of her.

"Alright you guys! Start searching for any possible exit out of this shithole!," yelled Naruto as the enthusiastic shouts of agreement of his uncountable clones echoed in the deepest pits of Sanbi's stomach. She stared speechless and wide eyed as the clones started to run, or rather shuffle among themselves due to lack of space before they all jumped and dashed in different random directions.

Naruto turned to see the shocked expression on Guren's face as she continued to stare at him wide eyed like he was some kind of a ghost, her mouth closing and opening like a gaping fish making the blonde blink in confusion.

"You want to spea-"

"What the fuck was that?," she yelled frantically, interrupting Naruto while pointing a finger at him making him raise his eyebrows.

"Kage Bunshin," he deadpanned while looking at her like she was some kind of an alien who could not figure it out after he had practically SCREAMED the name of the technique.

"I'm not talking about that! The sheer number of clones you created, it shouldn't be possibly for any normal person. You should be on your last breath right now due to chakra exhaustion," she started out loud while getting to the normal pitch of her voice, a serious expression on her face.

"You're not any normal ninja are you?," she asked more as a statement while Naruto just stared at her without any expression, inwardly impressed that she was able to deduce that so quickly.

"I don't feel like telling you anything. After all...," he paused as he started to walk towards her while staring in her eyes. A blush crawled to her cheeks due to his intense gaze as she averted her eyes. Reaching her, Naruto just sat beside her before laying down on the cold surface.

"...we are enemies," he stated as he closed his eyes, waiting for his clones to be dispelled while Guren just sighed in what seemed to be frustration. Just how many times did he plan to repeat that? Was he just mocking her because of what she said earlier? She knew they were enemies dammit!

"Why do you serve Orochimaru?," she snapped her head at the unexpected question to see his eyes closed making her eyes widen.

_'Why is he doing that? I could kill him!,'_ she thought with an incredulous expression.

_'Could it be, that he possibly trusts me? Or...no, he must know that he's the only way I could get out of here,'_ her thoughts further wandered, although she couldn't explain nor comprehend why her heart fluttered a bit upon the thought that he possibly trusted her.

The blonde peeled his one eye open when he was only responded by silence to notice her staring at him.

"It's not nice to stare you know," he muttered loud enough to snap her out of her thoughts making her blush in embarrassment as she jerked her head forward.

"S-Sorry!," she replied making Naruto's eyebrows lift in surprise at her...behavior. She was earlier what seemed to be naturally rude considering they were enemies, was aggressive and extremely wary of anyone, even her own comrades there in the forest.

_'But now, is she like...warming upto me?,'_ Naruto thought as he just shrugged his shoulders, it didn't matter anyway. She was her enemy, they would just get out of here and that's it. They would be at each other's neck again to capture the sanbi.

"You didn't answer my question," Naruto told her as she just stared forward before laying down beside him, with some difficulty of course due to her thigh injury.

"And I'm not obliged to," she replied just as calmly, a smirk on her face while Naruto's lips curved upwards in a small smile. He strangely was enjoying this light sense of verbal hostility between them.

"He's just a bastard anyway! Figures you don't have any answer to that"

"Orochimaru-sama is not that way!," he smirked as she spoke harshly, finally getting something out of her.

"Oh...then you mean to say, that he's our typical kind and caring person who experiments on you guys with so much love that you die due to its overdose?," he spoke in amusement, for once enjoying this cool persona which matched his ex-teammate. Guren though was completely taken off guard by the question as she struggled to reply back at him.

"Well...no but...those guys are trash anyway. They are just like monsters!," she said with a disgusted expression on her face upon remembering their cursed seal forms.

"And who made them like trash?," Naruto spoke calmly, with a bit of anger in his tone which she completely missed.

"What?"

"Who gave them the cursed seals? Who was the one who did experiments on them after apparently promising for some kind of fake power?," he again spoke, a bit harshly this time with his eyes still closed as he took deep breaths this time, trying to calm himself. Just the thought of what that man had done boiled his blood to the point of dare he say evaporation. That's how much he hated the snake sanin.

_'And to think that the bastard is now using an innocent child to control the sanbi!,'_ he thought while clenching his fists. Meanwhile Guren was lost in her own thoughts as she contemplated on Naruto's words. Sure she knew Orochimaru was cruel but she followed him because of his promises for power, because she admired him.

"What do you mean by fake power? The curse mark does provide you with immense strength," she said this time a bit quietly, as if she herself was not sure of what she was talking about.

"I know what that thing provides," he said as if disgusted by its mere mention, " It destroys you from inside that's what it does. It slowly eats you from the inside until you just become a beast...a beast who can't even tell the difference between a friend and a foe," his tone now a bit sad as she stared at him.

"Then what is true power? In this world, only those prevail who have the strength, power...it doesn't matter how you gain it."

"For what purpose do you fight...Guren?," he questioned while using her name making her heart beat quicken a bit.

"For Oroch-"

"How naive," he interrupted her immediately, opening his eyes while she clenched her fists.

"What do you mean?," she growled.

"Do you think that fighting for that man will give you power you so desire. I'll tell you this simple and straight Guren, because I think you still can save yourself...Orochimaru is using you."

"What makes you think so? You could be lying or anything," she said as he sat up slowly while rubbing his head, stiffling a yawn with his hand. Damn he felt sleepy here.

"He chose me himself to become his next vessel because of my rare bloodline," she spoke when Naruto chuckled to himself while again scratching the back of his head.

"Man...and people call me I'm dumb," he spoke while she narrowed her eyes at him again before sitting abruptly as she glared at him, both of them sitting too close now which they failed to notice in their argument.

"What are you getting at?," she asked with anger, a frown set on her beautiful features. Naruto though sighed as he put his hands on the surface to stand up.

"Just leave it. It's of no use anyway...your admiration for that guy has reached to the point of obsession. Nothing's gonna get to you now"

"Wait!," she growled in anger that he was treating her like she didn't understand anything. The kunoichi didn't know, but she felt really riled up at the thought of him thinking so poorly of her. She was not an idiot! And definitely not naive...she knew that the chances of Orochimaru choosing her as his next vessel were slim. Though when Naruto just ignored her, and started to get up she grabbed his arm roughly and due to her anger, pulled him...harder than she intended to.

"What are yo...," he trailed as he stumbled on his knees and began to fall on her sitting form, his eyes widening in slow motion just like hers.

Thud!

Both of them fell against the hard surface while Naruto had put his hand behind her head to cushion her impact. Guren slowly opened her eyes to see a mop of blonde hair beneath her chin, a moan almost escaping her lips as she felt the blonde's hot breath tickle the delicate milk creamy skin of her neck.

Naruto though was frozen stiff as he found himself laying on the top of a woman's body for the first time in his life. And it felt...extremely good.

_'Her body...is amazingly soft,_' he thought in astonishment, a furious blush on his face as he could feel her mounds pressed against his chest, his face pressed against the crook of her neck.

_'And she smells extremely good too,'_ he wondered in surprise as to after all the fighting, how come she smelled so good despite the perspiration. Guren too though found herself frozen, and strangely she too found herself in this position for the first time of her life. And it felt good to have a man on top of her, especially with his chest pressed against her sensitive breasts.

The blonde though suddenly paled as he remembered the times Sakura used to hit him for even touching her accidently.

Lifting his head slowly, very slowly already expecting an enraged expression on the crystal user's face, he fell off the cliff to see her staring back at him with wide black eyes.

She was somehow frozen, couldn't move her eyes away from his blue enchanting orbs, heat rushing to her cheeks as she studied his facial features and his whisker marks.

_'Is she...blushing?,'_ he thought as his own cheeks grew red due to the proximity of their faces. Though having those jaw breaking experiences with Sakura had taught him to not take any chances with women, whether it be a kunoichi or a civilian.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled quietly as he placed his elbows on both of her sides before pulling himself up slowly. Guren too averted her eyes finally from his face, blushing at the fact that she was staring at him.

_'What's happening?,'_ she thought with her heart still thumping against her chest. Still wobbly from the fall, she slowly sat up while Naruto just stood in silence: surprised that she didn't punch him into the next orbit or didn't start yelling obscenities at him.

Seeing that she was having trouble standing up, he bent down on his knees before slowly hefting her left arm over his shoulder making her look at him in surprise.

Offering her a small smile, she smiled back a bit hesitantly; both of them possibly forgetting that they were supposed to be enemies and were intent on killing each other few hours ago.

_'I like her/his smile,'_ they thought simultaneously as he helped her stand up by gently placing his arm over her waist to provide support. Both of them blushing furiously, their heads in opposite direction before she spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault for pulling you."

"No worries...Guren."

Again, why did her heart skip a beat when he called her name? She was so confused by these foreign feelings, she was so scared and at the same time excited by them.

"Why do you mean by Orochimaru's using me?," she asked breaking the silence between them, her eyes now lingering sadly towards the ground.

"First you tell me, why do follow that guy so much? You're very strong on your own."

She stayed quiet, not knowing whether to tell him the secrets of her past. He was a complete stranger, was her enemy but...she hadn't felt so comfortable in anyone's presence except the blonde besides her in her life.

_'I don't know...,'_ her thoughts trailed as the silence continued to stretch between them.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," said Naruto as he realised it could be something private. Heck, if she had asked, he himself wouldn't tell her he was a jinchuriki...then how come he was expecting her to tell him.

"My whole clan, just like the Uchiha clan was wiped out in one night with me being the sole survivor. That's when I had met him amongst all the chaos and destruction," she paused while Naruto continued to listen, his whole attention on the words she was speaking.

"I had nothing to do...no one to live for. I had no purpose in life. But I was awed by his power, his strength. He asked me if I wanted to come," her foot rubbing the surface absent mindedly while she had a lost expression on her face, like she was visualising the moment on that day.

"On that moment, with no purpose, on a whim I decided to follow him. I slowly came to admire him,he was a sanin after all. And thus started to do all kinds of missions for him," she bit her lower lip midway as the memories of those missions, which she had suppressed for so long came flooding back to her. Naruto though, feeling the need to somewhat comfort her squeezed her other shoulder in encouragement.

_'I guess, she's not that bad...my instincts earlier were right after all. She is somewhat different than other henchmen of that bastard,'_ he mused to himself when she continued.

"I'll admit I did horrible things, killing so many innocent people. I did felt guilty afterwards, but I just brushed it away forcing myself to believe that I followed only Orochimaru-sama...and not my feelings. As the time passed, I became immune to their cries, their pleas of mercy, their drops of blood, I became...cold, merciless, just like him," she said barely in an audible tone at the end making him somewhat surprised.

"Atleast you know his oh so charming traits," he said with a chuckle making her chuckle a bit as she wiped her eyes to get rid of the moisture.

"You feel guilty for killing all those innocent people Guren, and that's a start. Heck, we shinobi sometimes have to do dirty work for our village from behind the curtains too," he spoke with a small smile as she turned her head to smile softly at him making him blush a bit before her facial expression changed into sadness.

"I was able to supress those memories for a long time until...until I met Yukimaru"

"Yukimaru?," he questioned making her avert her gaze as her lower lip trembled.

_'Should I tell him? But he hasn't done anything so far, I just feel that I can trust him,'_ her mind filled with doubts, she ultimately decided to tell him.

"I...I, the people I killed in my missions...amongst those was...," she trailed, closing her eyes as few tears streamed down her cheeks making Naruto look at her with a concerned expression.

_'I can't believe she's that same person who I fought back in the forest,'_ he thought in amazement as he saw her sensitive side, her emotions reaching to the depths of his heart as he felt compelled...no need to comfort her. Sure she had killed so many people in her life and committed whatnot crimes associated with Orochimaru, but she was guilty and at the same time confused. Confused about what to do, about the purpose of her life...about her codes and morals.

"Who?," he asked in a concerned tone as she released a shuddering breath.

"Yukimaru's mother"

His eyes widened while his mind slowly understood the implications of that specific action in the past.

"That's how Orochimaru got Yukimaru right?," he said more as a statement while she nodded. The crystal user then proceeded to tell him how Yukimaru's mother had cared for her after she had suffered chakra exhaustion and then was forced to kill her.

"H-Her last wish was that I take care of Yukimaru," she said in a quivering voice while Naruto just gazed sadly at her as she wiped her tears.

"Then fulfill her wish," she turned her head towards him with her eyes wide.

"It's not that simple," she choked out making Naruto smile at her.

"Then make it simple. Take care of Yukimaru, don't think so much. Just follow what your heart says," he spoke as she stared in his bright eyes which were instilling confidence in her...keeping her raging emotions at bay as her mind was filled with peace.

"But..."

"Oh c'mon! Why are you always filled with ifs and buts? Follow your instincts and fly with them. You'll feel free and void of any guilt. Listen Guren...," he said with his voice getting louder while she just stared at him...in amazement?

_'He just makes it sound so easy. I...I guess I should go with it,'_ she thought when Guren felt herself being grabbed from both shoulders.

Naruto turned her to make her look into his determined eyes as he stared deeply into the core of her soul.

"That teme is just using you for doing his dirty work. In the end, he'll just dump you and use Uchiha Sasuke as his next vessel. All he wants is the Sharingan. I say you cheat that bastard first and beat him in his own game! So I say dump the snake and grab the cake!," he blabbered loudly as she just stared at him.

...

...

...

"Hehehe...," she burst out giggling while Naruto's world started to revolve in slow motion as he saw as well as heard her angelic giggling.

"Wow...beautiful," he muttered almost sub consciously making her halt suddenly as she blushed furiously making him in turn blush darkly as he turned around.

_'Don't tell me that she heard me,'_ he thought with an embarrassed face while she just fiddled with the fold of the long sleeve of her green dress.

_'He thinks I'm beautiful,'_ she mused as slowly her lips curved upwards, an odd sensation of happiness filling her heart as she found herself smiling. Nobody had ever called her beautiful...never, and she herself didn't relate to her feminine side. Always training, hunting, killing others and following Orochimaru's orders ate her time.

Fortunately, or unfortunately though...the odd and embarrassing silence was broken when they heard the odd screeching sound of something crawling...rather, many things crawling.

"What's that sound?," questioned Naruto to himself as he started to gain his clone's memories who were somehow getting dispelled one after another, his eyes widening as he came to know about those mini-turtles attacking them.

_'Shit! We gotta get outta here,'_ he thought as he grabbed Guren's hand while now millions of small turtles were visible who were crawling towards them.

"Hey! I can't...I'm injured!," she yelled to the blonde who was pulling her with him for them to dash out of there.

"Damn it! Come here," he cursed before pulling her into him making her eyes widen while her cheeks became red instantly.

"What are yo-"

He lifted her bridal style, her blush now darker than ever as she tried to push him...softly than she would've earlier.

"Hey! Put me d...," she trailed as Naruto slipped his eyes down to glare at her with his intense & fierce electric blue eyes, passing the optical message to shut up for once.

"Just hold on to me tightly," he said with a small blush on his own cheeks due to the double meaning of the sentence while Guren continued to blush, his hands clutching her tightly to him.

Jumping up just in time as those mini sanbi were about to reach him, he made to bolt down a random tunnel like passage where more and more of these nasty stubborn creatures were coming.

"What are these?," Guren questioned as Naruto continued to sprint through the mage, dodging many of them.

"Who knows? Let's just do less thinking and more running!," he yelled while Guren strangely found herself comfortable in his embrace even amongst this mess, his chest enveloping her in this serene warmth to which she couldn't help but snuggle against. Naruto though was oblivious to this as he concentrated on roaming through the bijuu's stomach, desperate to find an exit but so far it seemed to be impossible.

BHOOM!

Lifting his head up, from where he heard booming explosion take place.

"What's that?," he exclaimed with widened eyes as now there was a gaping hole up there in the ceiling type surface where all the air was being sucked in. Unbeknownst to Naruto though, outside Kakashi had slammed his chidori into the barrier created by the sanbi with others being on the surface of the lake, including Yukimaru.

The blonde though, upon hearing no response gazed down to see a smiling Guren, whose eyes were closed while she was rubbing her head fondly against his chest; like she was enjoying herself.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?," he muttered with his eyebrows twitching, heat rushing to his cheeks. He would admit that it felt good, but the situation here demanded other things.

"Nothing!," she jerked her head like she was on autopilot, her cheeks a shade of 'Hinata' red while she averted her gaze.

Naruto just sighed, his heart warming at her action as he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Crazy woman," he mumbled under his breath. Lifting his head, his eyes widened upon noticing a human sized three tailed turtle heading towards them. It suddenly open its mouth as a ball of chakra started to form in his mouth before it fired a lightning fast beam towards them. Guren's eyes widened when she saw the beam heading towards her.

'He wouldn't be able to dodge! It's too fast!,' she thought when suddenly Naruto jumped sideways using his reflexes, turning himself in the midair so that his back was facing the attack instead of Guren.

SQUELCH!

"AAAAHHH!," he screamed in pain as the beam grazed the flesh of most part of his shoulder, blood splattering forwards due to the deep cut while Guren had a look of horror on her face.

"Naruto! ," she exclaimed as the blonde still continued to hold her, gritting his teeth in pain for he was using his injured shoulder to support her weight.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!," she said frantically with panic clearly visible on her face. Naruto ignored her while he could feel his vision getting blurry.

'Just a bit more,' he thought as he put chakra beneath his feet and ran up the wall which was besides him, barely dodging another chakra beam.

_'A little more'_

"Oi...where are you going?," she questioned upon seeing the blasted hole coming near them as now Naruto was running up down on the ceiling, his shoulder bleeding while he was losing consciousness at a fast rate. Guren had an amazed expression at how the blonde seemed to never give up, his stubbornness and determination.

_'He's forcing himself to stay conscious just by sheer will power.'_

**Timeskip: Half An Hour Later: On the shores of the lake**

Fluttering her eyes open slowly, she found herself waking up for the second time in just a few hours. Adjusting her eyes to the dim sunlight, she slowly sat up using her elbows.

"Where are we?," Guren mumbled to herself as slowly memories of what had happened before she lost consciousness came rushing back to her.

'Naruto!'

Her eyes widened in fear as she jerked her head sideways, roaming her eyes over the area to find herself surrounded by dense foliage. Slowly standing up from the wet ground after much difficulty, she removed her wet gloves before wiping her face.

"Where could he be?," she muttered to herself with her heart racing at the thought of something happening to the blonde. In just those few hours, she felt closer to him than she had ever felt to anyone-maybe Yukimaru though.

Naruto had helped her so much, he had given her motivation to finally take that new and dangerous step towards a new life. His presence was so comforting for her; it made all of her worries just slither away. She could be at peace, she could laugh heartily, she felt like a woman whenever he was around; and not just a tool to be used by Orochimaru...most importantly, she could be herself without fearing anything or anyone.

Turning around, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding upon seeing him laying just a few meters ahead of her. Her relieved expression though was immediately replaced by concern as she saw his blood soaked jacket. Running, as fast as she could without aggravating her injury, she skidded to sit beside him as she examined his injury.

"What in the world," she muttered to herself in amazement with a stunned expression on her face. His injury was completely healed! How could it be possible?

_'In such a short amount of time, how did he heal so quickly...and mostly while he was unconscious? He couldn't have possibly used medical ninjutsu. Then how?,'_ she thought, racking her brain when it suddenly clicked her. Ungodly chakra reserves and astounding healing rates, those were the common traits for a...

"Jinchuriki," she muttered to herself. Remembering how much pain his eyes reflected when she had asked him to stay away from her while he was just trying to help her, her eyes saddened and she gently caressed his cheek. She was not oblivious to the world of shinobi. She knew how much a jinchuriki bears, the pain and suffering he goes through is suffocating.

_'His village must have treated him harshly,'_ she thought while rubbing his whisker marks making him mumble something incoherent. A soft fond smile lighted her face as she took in his features.

"He looks so cute, so peaceful. How can your face remember this expression after all you possibly went through Naruto? How can you be so bright after all the darkness in your life?," she asked just like so many people wonder almost every day.

Leaning down, not knowing what took over her, she kissed his cheek lightly. Her soft lips pressing over his cold wet & smooth skin which was strangely emanating warmness.

_'What am I doing,'_ she thought to herself with a blush on her cheeks as Guren stared at the red mark her lipstick had left on his cheek, butterflies dancing wildly in her stomach as a bright smile automatically came onto her face.

_'What is this feeling? I feel so good...like I'm at the top of the world. Like I can do anything,'_ she thought while resting her hand on her heart when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Ramen...Give me ramen...Guren-chan," he whispered making her blush furiously.

"What is he dreaming about anyway?," she mumbled to herself as strangely Naruto started to smile.

"My ramen...feed me ramen Guren-chan," he again muttered lowly as her blush got darker upon noticing the addition of '-chan' to her name. Flowing her hands through his wet blonde locks she tenderly rubbed his cheek, smiling when his cheeks got red almost as if he could feel her through his sleep. Leaning down, she whispered in his ears softly.

"Guren-chan has ramen for you Naruto...-kun," sporting a blush of her own as she added the familiar honorific to his name.

"DUH!," he woke up with a startled cry, his back now prependicular to the ground.

"Ramen!," he exclaimed as if on autopilot before his eyes widened as he noticed his surroundings.

"Um...Naruto?," hearing that soft voice again, he turned his head to find Guren staring at him awkwardly.

"Guren-chan!," he exclaimed with a megawatt smile before enveloping her in a tight hug.

"H-Hey!," she exclaimed with a bright blush, a startled expression on her face as her own arms involuntary wrapped around him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!," he spoke enthusiastically as she just smiled at him.

"How can I be fine when you're going out of your way taking hits for me?," she questioned while painfully pinching on his ear hard.

"Hey...Itai! Itai! That hurts!," he exclaimed making her giggle when Naruto just stiffened, froze suddenly as if he had just woken from a dream...as if her giggle just gave him a wake up call.

"Naruto?," she questioned while the blonde blushed upon noticing her calling his name now. Gently pulling away from her to the slight disappointment of Guren, he had a freaked out look on his face.

_'Oh kami! Did I just hug her? I can't do things like this!'_

"I'm extremely sorry Guren-chan," both of blushed heavily.

"I-I mean...Guren," he corrected himself when she frowned at him making him nervous all the more. He knew how fiery women could be considering his mishaps with Sakura, and her frown made him think worse of it.

"G-Guren-san?," he questioned with a nervous expression, asking her if it was alright to address her that way.

His eyes widened though when he felt her hand caressing his cheek, her frown turning into a soft smile while he just blushed darkly upon feeling her bare hand.

_'She has such soft and gentle hands,'_ he involuntary noted as he subconsciously leaned into her touch making her blush back a bit.

"Just call me Guren-chan," she spoke softly making him nod dumbly. What was happening? Shouldn't she be mad that he just hugged her out of the blue? Sure they had gotten close during the past few hours, actually...he felt a lot closer to her. She didn't hit him for crappy reasons nor did she yell at him at the slightest of mistakes.

_'Add to the fact that she's much more beautiful than Sakura-chan. And I wouldn't be lying if I say that I like her...very much,'_ he thought as he kept staring at her while she felt embarrassed under his piercing gaze making her fidget.

_'Why is he staring at me like that?,'_ she thought while fisting her green dress, the ground now seemed to be much interesting.

"Then...would you mind calling me...Naruto-kun?," he asked with an embarrassed grin while scratching his red whiskered cheeks lightly with his index finger.

"O-Ofcourse not N-Naruto-kun," she spoke making his heart flutter as he gazed at her form, which was basking in the glow of a beautiful sunset.

"Beautiful," he muttered again as he watched mesmerized, her heart shaped face and fair glowing skin along with the red lipstick accentuating her beauty. Not to miss her womanly curves as well as her round C-cups too.

_'H-He's checking me out!,'_ she thought with an unseen shade of red blush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe how much just his eyes could extricate reactions out of her. She felt so free, so much like a woman in his presence...it was such a wonderful feeling, and at the same time embarrassing for it was against her pride.

BOOM!

Both of them snapped their heads to find large volume of water splashing into midair.

"They've already started to seal it," she muttered making his eyes widen, he had been lost so much in his own feelings that he lost sight of his mission. His comrades and those sound nin along with Kabuto must be fighting each other for the sanbi and he knew that Yukimaru's life would be in danger. They had to reach there quickly, but first...

Sighing deeply to himself, he shakily stood up with Guren following him who was gazing at the direction of the lake with worried eyes.

_'I hope Yukimaru's alright,'_ she thought when Naruto walked to stand in front of her, an expression of utter seriousness as he gazed at her with cold eyes, startling her.

"Naruto?," she asked softly while he remained unfazed, he had to be strong for this.

"I think it's time you to make a choice," he said in his rare cold voice while Guren just averted her gaze.

"Will you take care of Yukimaru or will you continue to follow that freak? Do you choose power or take responsibility for your deeds in the past? What will it be Guren?," not using '-chan' to her name to make it clear that it was only business now.

"What do, you want Naruto-kun?," she asked with a smile while Naruto's face saddened at this.

_'For you to come with me to Konoha,'_ he idly answered inwardly before shaking his head. It was no use dreaming of things that weren't possible. And besides, the things he wanted the most...he never got them.

"It doesn't matter what I want. Don't beat around the bush Guren-chan, just answer quickly," he said while narrowing his eyes.

"Why doesn't it matter what you want? Is it because you're a jinchuriki?," she said, a frown etched on her face.

Naruto's world froze when he heard those dreaded words escape her mouth. How did she know? He was sure not to release any of the youki nor did he give her any hint of it.

"W-What are you talking about?," he tried to argue but her steel gaze weakened his resolve to not give in. Slowly approaching him with limping steps, she put her hand on his cheek as he stared into her eyes, leaning into her touch ever so slightly making her smile a bit.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Naruto-kun. You're a jinchuriki aren't you?," she asked softly as his eyes slowly slipped down.

"Hai," he muttered in a low tone, his eyes full of pain and sadness as he continued to stare downwards.

Moisture gathered in her eyes as she clenched her other fist.

"How?," her croaked voice barely reaching his enhanced ears while he looked at her.

"How can you remain so upbeat after the life you must have lead? How can you smile like nothing ever affects you?"

Giving her a sad smile, he spoke...

"Because I've precious people in my life who make me feel like I'm loved. I can't say I'm completely happy with my life to be honest. But you learn to cope with it eventually," he said while wiping her tears, his thumb rubbing over her fair soft and smooth skin making her blush as she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

_'She's beautiful,'_ he thought with an amazed expression on his face as he continued to cup her cheeks. Meanwhile Guren's heart was pounding in her chest, just the simplest of grazes of his skin sending shivers down her spine. His touch was so gentle and warm.

_'Oh how he makes me feel,'_ she thought as she slowly fluttered her eyes open, staring into his sapphire bright eyes which now were radiating warmth and love for her.

Opening her ruby lips, mesmerizing the blonde, she spoke huskily in a low tone.

"Naruto-kun...kiss me."

He didn't question her at that moment? He couldn't, not when she had given the green signal. His own developing feelings for her yelling at him to be a man for once.

Without saying anything, he leaned in while closing his eyes midway before both of their lips touched...no melted into each other immediately as they just stood still. Moving his lips a bit as he had seen some couples do during his training trip with Jiraiya, both of their eyes widened in electric pleasure.

_'His/Her lips feel so good,'_ they thought simultaneously as they continued to kiss each other gently, both of their cheeks dark red as they found themselves lost in the pleasure.

Slowly leaning back, Guren had an awed expression on her face. She was just inexperienced in this as Naruto, probably more so than him.

"Wow...," she released a shuddering breath while Naruto too had an amazed expression on his face.

"Double wow from me," he breathed in wonder as she chuckled at him.

"Of course I'm with you Naruto. I've made up my mind and decided to take a new step in life," she said as Naruto, who was still lost in the kiss looked at her with wide eyes. His stunned expression slowly turned into a bright smile as he nodded with her, his heart filling with unexplainable amount of warmth that he was finally able to save someone from the clutches of Orochimaru...that he was able to save someone close to him.

Another explosion brought them out of their thoughts as they gazed in the direction of lake where clouds were starting to gather over.

"Let's finish this Guren-chan...you and me, we'll be unstoppable together," he said with a smile while she smirked back at him. Putting her arms around his neck, she leaned in close making him blush as he could feel her assets now while the crystal user had an almost invisible smirk on her face.

_'It really is fun to tease him,'_ she thought, enjoying his warmth.

"Then let's go...Naruto-sama," she whispered huskily into his ear, his eyes almost rolling at the back of his head.

_'Oh my kami...,'_ he inwardly spoke, holding his breath when they heard yet another explosion. Seeing that they had already wasted too much time, he suddenly picked her up eliciting a yelp from the crystal kunoichi.

"Let's go!," he exclaimed with a grin before dashing towards the lake, a smiling Guren in his arms as she snuggled fondly into his chest.

_'Maybe...this time I really can achieve something which holds significance in my life rather being a power crazed fool,'_ she thought with a smile while clutching to the blonde tightly.

**Timeskip: Three Days Later: Just Outside Konoha's Gates**

"Naruto-nii-chan! Is this your home?," asked Yukimaru with an expression of awe on his face, who currently was riding on Naruto's back.

"Yep! Isn't it great?," he replied just as enthusiastically with a bright smile on his face as he saw the Konoha's gates emerge out of the horizon.

"Sugoi!," the boy exclaimed, his expression of astonishment slowly being replaced by immense happiness. Hearing a chuckle, Naruto turned his head backwards before he spoke.

"What's the matter Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh nothing...it's just that you two really look like brothers. Wouldn't you agree Guren-san?," the copy nin, who was walking behind the duo, for once having the decency to not read that book in front of a woman.

"Indeed," she said chuckling as both Naruto and Yukimaru flashed a full blown grin at her, her cheeks getting heated upon receiving the blonde's part.

_'I wonder what could've happened between these two,' _thought a smiling Shizune besides whom Yamato was walking, generally happy to finally have returned home. Behind these four were the rookie nine minus Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji, along with Sai who had his usual fake smile plastered on his face. Amongst them, Sakura had a frown etched on her face while Hinata had a saddened expression as she gazed at Guren, a shuddering sigh escaping her lips.

After they had apparently defeated Kabuto & his henchmen and failing for the second time with sealing the sanbi, Naruto had asked Guren and Yukimaru to come with them to Konoha. Others were shocked to the core but Kakashi, Shizune and Yamato had suspected it. They had seen what effect the blue haired kunoichi had on the blonde, and inwardly wanted her to come with them if it meant Naruto's happiness. It wasn't that they blindly trusted Guren, it was just that Naruto was the one who they trusted blindly. If he knew that Guren had cut all ties with Orochimaru, then the three jounins had no problem digesting that and hence immediately became warm towards her. Not to mention that she would be a great addition to the forces of the village considering her kekkei genkai.

The younger generation was a different story though. They weren't happy that someone like her, who had served Orochimaru and had almost killed Hinata was forgiven and welcomed so easily. Sakura had this unexplainable anger boiling inside of her while Hinata was sad for obvious reasons as she had seen the way Naruto and Guren have been interacting with each other.

'_That bitch…..how dare she just barge in talk to Naruto like that,' _ though a certain pink haired medic with a deep frown on her face as she brushed her pink bangs behind her ears. Shino was usual stoic self, Kiba was angry at the beginning but slowly came to just deal with it. Ino, Tenten and Rock lee were a lot acceptable and trusted Naruto's decision.

'_It's good to be finally home! I do wonder if Guren-chan will still hang around me considering now that she will be having other friends too,' _thought Naruto with a smile as they neared the gates. Signing in, they walked through bustling streets with smiles of accomplishments….even if they had officially the failed the mission.

"And there's the candy store I told you about…..oh and there's where we buy super awesome ninja weapons!," continued Naruto with an exuberant smile while Yukimaru was just as ecstatic as the blonde pointed his finger at different shops.

"Thanks Naruto!," he heard a feminine voice behind him.

"You're welcome Tenten-chan!," he yelled over his shoulder as she was some distance behind him with the rookie nine, a smile on his face while Guren was just as awed as Yukimaru as she observed the village.

"Just keep doing that and I might treat you to ramen someday!," he heard her making him sweatdrop while Guren just giggled to herself making him smile.

"I'm not your salesperson dammit," he murmured to himself when his eyes landed on one shop, stars illuminating his eyes.

"Ichi….raku….ramen," he muttered while Yukimaru just stared at the small place.

"What's that Naruto-nii-chan?," he asked.

"It's something that kami made to lighten this dull world," he said almost dreamily, drool escaping his lips making Kakashi sigh while Guren sweatdropped.

'_I see he's…..dangerously obsessed with it,'_ she thought while her eyebrows twitched upon noticing that Naruto was starting to walk towards it.

"Um…..Naruto, we have to report to Tsunade-sama first remember?," said Kakashi with a raised eyebrow while Naruto just ignored him as he continued to trudge towards the shop like it was his lifeline.

"You go hokage…..me go ramen," he replied almost childishly when he felt his ear being grabbed painfully….the touch being familiar to him.

"Can it Naruto-kun. You can eat it later," he heard Guren's angelic voice as she began to drag him towards the Hokage tower with Yukimaru giggling on the blonde's shoulder.

"But Guren-chan…..," he whined with a pout when she glared at him making him pout deeper.

'_Kawai!,'_ she inwardly squealed but on the outside had a frown on her face. Suddenly a blush lighted her cheeks making him look at her in confusion while the others had passed them, the crystal user getting a glare from Sakura along the way.

Leaning closer to his ear making her blush a bit, she whispered something in his ear making him blush too when a bright smile dusted his face as he nodded furiously.

"Then let's go and get on with our date Guren-chan!," he yelled while pumping his fist in the air before he grabbed her hand and practically stormed off to the hokage tower.

After they had reported, Guren and Naruto promptly went on their first date, with Yukimaru of course. Tsunade was suspicious of getting someone who had worked for Orochimaru to join the village. But most of all, she was worried about Naruto and extremely protective of him. He was like a son to her, and she loved him very much….so it was of no surprise when the blonde kage had secretly threatened Guren to not hurt the whiskered blonde in any way. Sakura had complained to Tsunade about Naruto losing his mind and allying with an enemy, but she was ignored by Tsunade considering she knew that her apprentice was just being jealous. Hinata had just stayed quiet the whole time while Kiba and Shino were trying to comfort her in some way….they knew how much she would be hurt by this if Naruto and Guren fell for each other, and considering their behavior around each other, they were almost sure that they will get together soon.

**Timeskip: Three Months: Konoha**

"Uzumaki Naruto, returning from a week long solo A-rank mission," the blonde said with a smile as he signed in, having completed another A-rank mission. Tsunade, a month after his return had decided to send him on solo B to A rank missions so that he could gain more experience. Guren too though was kept busy in the past month and she was having her own share of high ranking missions. Both of them were chunins right now, and were dating each other for the past three months. But for the past month, they haven't had that much time for each other and it was starting to get on their nerves, especially on Naruto as this was the longest mission he had gotten till now and was dying to see his girlfriend.

Apparently, they had decided to take a more spacious apartment three months ago and were living comfortably along with Yukimaru who had started to attend the shinobi academy, having been inspired to become as strong as his 'nii-chan' and 'nee-chan'. After reporting the mission to his baa-chan, as he liked to call her much to her irritation…and secretly to her liking.

His footsteps echoing in the stairs, the blonde grabbed the knob before opening the door as quietly as possible. Entering, he was greeted to the wonderful fragrance of breakfast being cooked. Slipping quietly through the drawing room, he checked Yukimaru's room through the opening to see the boy sleeping making Naruto smile at him fondly. Going further, he heard her angelic humming as he promptly peeked sideways through the wall…..his years of evading the anbu and kage level stealth allowing to get this far without her noticing him.

However, he almost died of nosebleed when he saw her in just an apron, her back facing him while he could see her naked ass.

'_What….the….hell,'_ he thought to himself in astonishment as he could feel his pants getting tighter, his hearting pounding his chest as he struggled to stand up. The sight was just too much for a man to bear. The milk creamy fair skin of her ass was glowing in the sunrays which were coming through a small window, her silky light blue hair now open, her ass wiggling with each of her motion or was she deliberately doing it….he didn't know but he was definitely enjoying the show; well he could at least be a pervert with his girlfriend, someone who he cherished more than his dream, village, life and a pathetic promise he had made to someone three years ago.

'_Hehe….just a little more,' _the crystal user thought with a smirk as she wiggled her butt more, all the while humming/moaning which was lurking on the boundary of being musical and erotic. Guren knew that he would be arriving around this time and had already planned for this. It was early in the morning, around seven and she knew Yukimaru wouldn't wake up till eleven considering it was a holiday in the academy today. She wouldn't deny that she was being desperate for Naruto, having been dating him for three months had her wanting more of her foxy-kun. His kisses always left her on cloud nine, his touches would leave goose bumps over her body…..and lately she was having wet dreams about him. She knew that he fantasized about her too, but being the shy gentleman he was…..Guren knew that she would have to take the first step here. And so here we find the crystal user initiating her plan of seducing her boyfriend who had returned from his week-long mission, desperate to see her.

'_Oh my god…..just look at her! How could I have gotten such beautiful and sexy girlfriend?,'_ he thought in shock as he watched, enchanted by her movements. His breathing was now coming in light pants, and he knew that he desperately wanted her.

'_But what if…..she gets angry at me for touching her?,'_ he thought with a scrunched up face, not wanting to lose her.

"Hmm…..where did I put it?," he was pulled out of his musings when he heard her voice, blood almost shooting out of his nose. She was bended over while looking through the cabinets below, her globes on full display while he could see her plump curvaceous breasts (bordering between C and D) due to her position. The crystal user was herself extremely turned on as she felt his gaze all over her body, her inner thighs were beginning to get as she rubbed them together very so lightly.

"Fuck it! You expect me to hold back like this," he muttered to himself as he started to walk sneakily towards her while she stood up with a sigh.

"Guess I'll have to go shopping then," she mused as Naruto slowly snaked his hands around her waist.

"N-Naruto-kun," she exclaimed in fake surprise upon seeing the mop of blonde hair on her shoulder, before turning her neck to see his whiskered cheeks.

"Guren-chan…," he trailed, his husky voice penetrating her ears making her just want to turn and jump him.

'_Stick to the plan….stick to the plan…,'_ she chanted in her mind, her breathing rate increasing with just his arms around her while her cheeks were flushed.

"W-When d-did y-y-you…..aaahh," she couldn't hold herself as a moan escaped her ruby lips. Not when he was sensually licking her ear globes, nibbling on them sending electric sparks of pleasure through her lust filled body. Naruto though couldn't hold himself back after hearing her extremely sexy moan, and started to lightly grind a certain active part of his anatomy with her plump smooth ass.

Guren bit her lips, her eyes closed in pleasure and she too started to match his light thrusts. Naruto's right hand started to roam her revealed skin gently, making her whole body shiver in excitement and pleasure. Her hands were now on the kitchen slab to support herself for she was getting weak in the knees , after she had turned the stove off of course.

"What's wrong….Guren-chan?," he again whispered in her ears, making another moan escape her lips. Oh she loved his touch, his voice…..every bit of him. He was just perfect, gifted from heavens to her. She could just get herself lost into those mesmerizing blue orbs, his sun kissed hair could brighten any of her day. And his smile, oh his smile and that foxy grin of his….it just made her think like she was the luckiest woman in the world. She had prepared for this, but wasn't prepared for the pleasure she was feeling and they hadn't even started doing anything serious.

'_I just want him so much…..I love him after all. I want to feel him inside me, to complete me,'_ she had thought a day before to finalize her decision.

Naruto though couldn't believe how much pleasure he was currently experiencing, it was mind blowing and at the same time heartwarming to know that he was doing this with her, and not some random woman in those whorehouses where Jiraiya went.

"Your body Guren-chan….," he whispered as he stopped his grinding for a moment making her frown as she thrusted her hips back more, leaning into his chest.

"….it's angelic, pure, untouchable and one of the most marvelous things I've ever seen. And you know I'm being honest," he said all the while rubbing her curves while she was blushing furiously with her heart fluttering like crazy. She couldn't have felt more pride at that moment than in her whole life, pride of being a woman, pride of being in his arms right now rather than Sakura or Hinata or any other woman.

"You're mine. You're hair….your beautiful face, your breasts, your stomach, your arms, your eyes, everthing….every fibre of you is mine," he said slowly while rubbing his hands over those areas making moans escape her lips while he held her tightly to him.

"Are you alright by this Guren-chan?," his husky but concerned voice only served to turn her on more as she started to grind her hips with the bulge in his pants making him groan.

"N-Naruto-kun…..I want you….please. I'm yours, a-and only yours," she stopped midway before slowly turning around in his grip. She silenty gasped upon seeing his facial feature…..she couldn't help but be astounded by them every time. The sunlight was making his already sun-kissed hair glow, while his sapphire eyes were radiating warmth…that heart melting smile on his face as he gazed at her lovingly.

Clutching the jacket on his chest, she pulled his closer….as close as he could get with their faces only inches apart. Both of them were staring into each other's love filled eyes. Naruto was himself filled with awe as he stared at her. He couldn't believe how much more beautiful she looked with her hair down, it was as if an angel dropped from the heavens by accident…she was just that perfect in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun….I…I l-," she was interrupted when he put his finger on her lips making her blush as she felt his skin against her ruby lips.

"I love you….Guren-chan, and I know you love me too," he said with a chuckle while moisture gathered in her eyes as she clutched him tightly to her.

"Y-You're mine N-Naruto-kun…..only m-mine. O-Only you're a-allowed to t-touch me like this…no one else. I love you N-Naruto-koi," she said before leaning towards his face.

'_You're the best thing that could've happened to me,'_ she inwardly said before kissing him passionately, pouring all her love for him. Naruto pushed her to the slab as he hungrily kissed her, rubbing their lips against each other furiously creating slick friction between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his closer, desperately wanting to taste all of him. Naruto too began to rub her lower back which she pushed herself towards his junior, both of their bodies now grinding against each other as they fervently kissed each other.

He began to nibble on her lower lip making her moan a bit as she mingled her legs with his, her eyes closed in amazing pleasure that was surging through her body. Slowly leaving her lips, he leaned back with a smile while Guren stared at him with lust, desire and love in her eyes. Again closing the distance, she crashed her lips onto the surprised blonde's; this time fiercely kissing him while tightly clutching him to her.

"Don't stop…not today…..kiss me, touch me….don't leave me," she said in between her furious kissing while Naruto too began to kiss her back just as wildly, his full erection throbbing against her nether region. Her plump breasts were pressed to his chest as she discarded his jacket before unbuckling his pants.

In between the kiss, he opened his mouth and began to lick her lower lip making her eyes widen. Opening her mouth, she was introduced to a whole new world of kissing pleasure when his soft appendage entered her mouth and began to fervently explore her moist cavern. She moaned throatily into the kiss as they tongue wrestled with each other while Naruto's hand began to rub her butt cheek.

"Aaahhh," she moaned loudly into the kiss this time as they both leaned back a bit to catch their breaths, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Lifting her chin by his finger, he lovingly kissed her nose making her giggle a bit when both of his hands started to rub her ass making her moan again.

"Careful….you don't want to wake up Yukimaru do you?," he said with a smile while her eyes were closed in pleasure. She bit her lips to stop moaning, when another one escaped.

"I-I c-can't h-help it," she stuttered while holding him tightly to her. Leaning to her ear, he gave it a lick sending shivers down her spine.

"I like your moans Guren-chan," he whispered, his raspy voice making her hormones go wild as she could feel her juices dripping from her inner thighs.

"P-Please….don't stop," she whispered making him smirk, oh much he liked to tease her. Bending down a bit, he picked her up bridal style before going for her room.

Making sure that the door was locked, he gently set her panting form on the soft bed. Now both of them completely naked, he had to ask her if she was ready.

"Are you sure about this Guren-chan?," he asked when she smirked back at him, her amazing body which was covered in a sheen layer of sweat on full display for him.

"Would you stop if I said no?," she asked while sensually cupping her right mound, a seductive smirk on her face with her chest rising and falling with each breath. Oh who are you kidding me! Of course not!

Guren though had a blush on her face, it was a bit embarrassing but she felt comfortable as long as it was Naruto. Her eyes travelling down, they widened in awe as she gazed at his eight inch pole which was throbbing.

Getting on top of her, he smirked at her face.

"Like what you see Guren-chan," he said with a chuckle making her blush tomato red. Leaning down, he again captured her lips while his hands began to rub her outer thighs. Going down, he began to place butterfly kisses on her face and neck sending bursts of pleasure through her body. His right hand began to roam upward, tracing her stomach before grabbing her plump mound.

'_Wow…it's as if my fingers are just being melted into it,'_ he thought in amazement after feeling how soft her tits were. Guren though had her back arched as she squirmed in pleasure when the blonde began to gently knead her mound.

'_Oh kami….I never thought it would feel this good,' _she wondered with her arms over her head as she clutched the pillows tightly. While fondling her breasts, switching between them, Naruto began to nibble on the skin of her neck.

"Ahh….don't stop Naruto-koi. Lick me…..please," she panted while rubbing his back when Naruto began to lick a specific spot on her neck, his warm tongue increasing her pleasure tenfold. Slightly biting on it, he licked it sensually making her moan as he continued to touch her sensitive tits, his fingers rubbing her hard nipples making her moans louder.

Leaning further down, he gave an experimental lick to her nipple sending an electric jolt of pleasure through her.

"Oh baby…..don't stop please! Do it again," she exclaimed making the blonde smirk before he began to lick it hungrily. Tracing his hand across her body, he began to rub her inner thighs.

"D-Don't tease me….touch it," she said in desperation while thrusting her pussy upwards, her eyes closed due to the mind blowing pleasure that he was giving her right then. Obliging to her desperate request happily, he began to rub her wet pussy lips gently making her moan louder.

"Oh it feels so good! Don't stop Naruto-koi….please, keep doing it!," she moaned turning him on as he began to thrust his wet fingers in and out of her pussy, her inner walls squeezing on them while he continued to suck/lick on her breasts.

"Oh kami….I love you Naruto-koi, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me!," she moaned as now both of their bodies were sweaty. Naruto continued to suck on her nipples, creating a suction which increased her pleasure all the more, switching between them while Guren's hands lovingly caressed his scalp. Leaving her hardened nipple with an audible pop, he leaned upwards before again kissing her passionately. Though she responded with an almost unthinkable fire taking him back a bit as he began to rub her shoulders gently, with his dick grazing against her drenched pussy making her moan into the kiss. Moving his right hand upward (his other hand supporting his weight), he began to caress her cheek gently as they continued to make out with each other before leaning back to catch their breath.

"Like I would ever think of that. I wouldn't ever leave you….and that's a real promise of a lifetime!," he said with that same look of determination in his eyes which she adored so much. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, he gently blew on her eyes making her smile while she could see his lips were red due to some of the lipstick getting on them…..making her blush as it was an indication of how wildly they had kissed each other.

"Naruto-kun…..do it, make me yours," she whispered while rubbing his cheeks making him smile back at her fondly as he aligned his member against her wet slit opening.

"Here we go," he muttered before thrusting in slowly until it was almost completely in, making him surprise for he was expecting her hymen….though it was common for a kunoichi to break it early in their life.

But he was not prepared for the amount of pleasure he immediately felt, like a ton of bricks. It was crazy…unimaginable as her walls squeezed his penis further in making him groan while Guren felt a bit of pain, but was overwhelmed by the sky rocketing pleasure she was feeling. The feeling of being filled, being completed by the man you love….it was something else. Pulling it out, he again thrusted it in…with more force this time, eliciting a moan from her which only encouraged him more. His eyes were closed as he began to thrust in and out at a slow pace while she moved her own hips, matching his thrusts.

"Oh kami…..this feels so g-good. F-Faster Naruto-koi," she spoke making him nod as he increased his pace steadily, both of his hands on the bed.

'_This is amazing! She's squeezing me in,'_ he thought in wonder and awe, his senses going hazy as he found himself getting lost in the pleasure.

"H-Harder Naruto-kun…..go faster, more," she continued to speak, encouraging him as he increased his speed, thrusting wildly in her while she put her arms around his back with her thighs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh yes…..I love you so much Naruto-koi, faster….please fuck me as hard as you can," she panted as he went all out with his thrusts making her eyes roll back in pleasure.

"It's amazing Guren-chan…..it feels so good," he muttered through gritted teeth as he continued to thrust, both of their bodies now on fire as they fucked each other wildly. Grabbing her sweaty breast, he began to knead it while sucking on the other one while the crystal user found herself oblivious to the world around her…..drowned in the unbelievable amount of pleasure the love of her life was providing her.

"Ahhh….ahhh…," she could only moan, no coherent words coming out of her mouth as she only concentrated on the feeling of making love to her foxy-kun. Leaving her tits, he again kissed her neck passionately before capturing her lips….something which he found himself addicted to, no matter how many times he tasted her. She kissed him back, all the while though the crystal user couldn't stop herself from moaning his name.

"I….I think I'm going to cum," he muttered as he continued to fuck her, her eyes still closed in euphoria.

"I'm cumming too," she said in a raspy voice as he continued his wild thrusts. Arching her back, she felt the first orgasm of her life….an earth shattering one as she moaned loudly. Her inner walls clenched around his member, the feeling of tightly being enveloped pushing him over the edge as he too couldn't hold it in.

"I'm cumming!," he yelled as he shoot his load into her, milking her insides as streams of his hot sperm made her toes curl, almost making her die of pleasure…..it was heaven! The room was filled with their pants as they basked in the feeling of mind blowing orgasms. Lying down besides her, he continued to pant while Guren slowly came back from her pleasure state as she too continued to pant.

**Lemon Ends**

"That was amazing…..beyond anything I'd ever imagined," Naruto spoke with a smile on his face as he continued to pant, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Y-Yeah….it was b-beyond amazing," she said after regaining some breath as she finally opened her eyes to stare into his blue ones, which were radiating so much love that she felt herself drowning in them.

"Thank you N-Naruto-koi…..for giving me this new life," she said with a smile when he just lightly flicked on her forehead making her pout cutely at him.

"I did nothing….it was because of your resolve that you are here today," he said with a chuckle as he kissed her on the nose making her giggle.

"Can….can we do this….everyday?," she murmured with a dark blush making him blush back as his mind began to spin with the new possibilities.

"Oh hell yes," he spoke with a grin before lightly pecking her on the lips before a comfortable silence engulfed the pair.

"You used the jutsu right?," he asked just to be sure, they didn't want to pop babies so soon….and he knew Tsunade would wreak havoc on him if it came to that.

"Of course," she whispered before snuggling into his chest as he hugged her, a contented sigh escaping his lips. He became confused though when she suddenly giggled out of nowhere.

"What's the matter?," he asked with a confused expression as she just shook her head.

"Just remembered something," she said lightly making him curious.

"What is it?"

"You remember what you said when we were in Sanbi?," she spoke while he just looked at her blankly making her sigh as this time, she flicked him over his forehead.

"Dump the snake….grab the cake?," she offered as an expression of realization came onto his face.

"Yeah…..silly of me. I got caught up in the moment I guess," Naruto said while chuckling as he flew his hands through her silky hair while she traced small circles on his chest.

"I'd like to rephrase it….'Dump the Snake, Jump the Fishcake,'" she said with a giggle making him blush as he scratched his whisker marks in embarrassment when she kissed him passionately.

'_Yeah…..you're the best thing that could've happened to me. And thank you for eating us that fateful day Sanbi-sama,'_ she thought with a silly smile on her beautiful face.

**And they lived happily ever after? So cliché….so cliché. But aside from this, please do tell how you liked this longer one shot. It would be much appreciated. **

**So review you guys and I hope that you really liked this. Would be updating my CoMSW soon! ^_^**

**N6023**


End file.
